Frosticons
The Frosticons are a tribe of Mixels with icy powers, and hail from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. They are blue, dark blue and trans blue in color. Description Mixels.com Description Slow-moving and chillaxed, the Frosticons spend most of their time power napping in sub-zero temperatures. Members Flurr - The curious, high-flying leader who can stay awake to patrol the land. Slumbo - The sleepy one who's extremely strong, that is, when he's awake. Lunk - The goofy, dim, long-necked one with allergies. Relationships Infernites Despite the fact that the tribes are based of opposite things, Slumbo gets along with Vulk and Flain. Despite this, however, Flain and Slumbo can't Mix at all, only turning into their log-like Murp. Other than that, they seem to otherwise be neutral. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Slumbo dislikes Chomly. Gobba and Flurr seem to be good friends,too. Flexers Good, so far. Lunk likes playing slingshot with Balk and somehow seems to be best friends with him. He is also best friends with Tentro for that he helped him get to Balk's party and they work at the Hamlogna Sandwich factory. Glorp Corp Unknown Spikels Unknown Wiztastics Lunk seems to dislike Magnifo's shows. The rest is unknown Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Appearances The following list is of episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Elevator *Mixed Up Special Trivia *Their leader is Flurr. *They are the first group with a Mixel that has a neck (Lunk), and the second group to have a Mixel without regular hands. *They are based upon the element of ice. *The tribe is one of the three tribes to not have any cycloptic members. *They invented Snowboarding as a sport for Mixel Land. *All of them have medium azure colored pieces in their LEGO sets, which before had only been found in the Friends theme. This makes these pieces very rare. *Like the Infernites, the Frosticons are the primary Series 2 tribe. *Slumbo is sometimes mistaken as the leader. *Since Wrong Colors, at least one of them have been in every episode so far, thus making them the most common Mixels of their Series. *It is good, probably luck-bringing, and the bomb to be a Frosticon, stated by Flurr and Slumbo. ("Snow Half-Pipe") * The Frosticons and all the other tribes from series 2 begin with the letter F. ** All of them (Frosticons) had the letters "L" & "U" on their names. * Their Max is an icy-like creature. Gallery Set Frosticons Toyfair.jpg Frosticons Max.png|Max Frosticonswalpaper.png Artwork Frosticons.jpg Ice Max.png|Max Mixels2.png Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg|It's the bomb- to be a Frosticon! Frosticon.jpeg Frosticon wallpaper.jpg Look over there.jpg Securedownload.png|Whee! Awesome Frosticons.jpg Frosticons Mobile.jpg jappenese frost.jpg Frosticons Max.png Evil-Popsicle.jpg|Uh-Oh! Pain is fun.jpg IntroFrosticons.png FrosticonsArrow.png FrosticonsMaxDance.PNG|Max In Action FrosticonCubit.PNG Frosticons game.png Frosticons Mobile.jpg Awesome Frosticons.jpg Frosticons.jpg Frosty.PNG Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Frosticons Category:Series 2 Category:Tribes Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main tribe Category:Blue Category:Series two Category:Mixels